


Pitter Patter

by Kiriyama__Rei



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiriyama__Rei/pseuds/Kiriyama__Rei
Summary: Riku’s first day off from work in a long while, yet he has to spend it indoors due to the rain. Luckily one other person also has the day off.





	Pitter Patter

**Author's Note:**

> It’s fluff. That’s all there is to it. I just wanted to write about my favorite boys doing mundane things. ; ;

 

     _Pitter Patter _

 

Rainy days are never fun.Even more so when it’s a day off. Riku sighed as he moved from his window sill. Outside was gray and gloomy with the rain pouring down, showing no signs of stopping. Riku sighed again.

 

His first day off in over a month, and Riku has to spend it cooped up indoors. Talk about bad luck. He suppose could take time to clear his backlog off books that he’s been meaning to read, but the urge to go outside, might make it hard to concentrate.Maybe Riku could rewatch Trigger’s live dvd again, as a way to study for his own performance, but he doubt that even Tenn-nii could quell his boredom.

 

Riku sighed for a third time in within a span of five minutes. He wonders if anyone else is hanging around the dorms. Maybe Riku can spend the day playing with the others. He pulled up the calendar on his phone to see if anyone else had a day off. Yamato was out filming for a new drama, Mitsuki is guess starring on Re:vale’s talk show, Tamaki and Sougo are out doing an interview for Mezzo”, and Nagi is doing a photo shoot for a men’s fashion magazine.

 

Riku’s heart sank. Was he really gonna waste his precious day off cooped up in his room? He checked the calendar again to make sure he didn’t miss anyone. He stopped at Iori’s name. Along with Riku, his name was left blank. Indicating that he too has the day off. _Perfect_.

 

No way would Iori go out in this rain, right? He must be in the dorms still. With a nod, Riku got up and made a beeline straight to Iori’s room. He noticed the door was slightly ajar.

 

Now Riku wasn’t one for spying on others. He believed that everyone has the right to privacy. But this was Iori he’s talking about here. Mr. Perfect.No way would Riku miss an opportunity to see him in his ‘off’ mode. 

 

He slowly took a peak and, to no surprise, saw Iori hard at work at his desk. Most likely catching up on school work. Figures. No way would Iori let his guard down easily. Still, who knows how long has he been up working. Riku should at least try to get him to take a break.

 

He knocked softly, “Iori? It’s me, Riku. May I come in?” No answer.That’s odd. Does Iori not hear him? He knocked again. Still no answer. Maybe he was _too_ absorbed in his work. It was Iori after all.

 

“Guess, I got no choice then. Please excuse me.” Riku let himself in and quietly made his way towards Iori’s desk. Upon closer inspection, he found Iori completely stretched out across his desk, fast asleep with pen in hand. Surprised, Riku quickly got out his phone and snapped a pic of the sleeping Iori.

 

Again, Riku wasn’t one for invading one’s privacy, but seeing the younger male in a peaceful state was such a rare sight, he just had to preserve it.

Poor thing must have been exhausted juggling work and school. Riku didn’t want to disturb him. However, the least he could do was make Iori feel comfortable.

 

Riku gently dislodged the pen from Iori’s grasp and capped it. After that, he carefully grabbed a blanket that was neatly folded on the edge of his bed and draped it over Iori’s shoulders. Normally, Iori’s a light sleeper, but he hasn’t stirred not once since Riku entered his room. He must have been more tired than what Riku anticipated. Has he not been sleeping enough?

 

Riku carefully swept some of Iori’s hair and gently tucked it behind his ear. Afterwards, he found himself staring at Iori’s peaceful face.Iori usually looks so tense whenever he’s up and about and almost always wore a scowl or deadpan look on his face. When he’s sleeping however, it’s quite the opposite. His features soften, his breathing light and gentle. Iori looked more like his age when in this state. Riku wished he saw more of that side of him. It’s very cute, and it suits him.

 

 _Wait_ , _cute_?

 

Riku shook his head then carefully made his way back to the hallway. With Iori taken care of, he’s back to square one with nothing to do. The rain was still going strong. So going outside was out of the question. Before Riku could let his boredom take over him, he felt his stomach rumble.

 

_Oh_ _right_ , _breakfast_.

 

It completely slipped Riku’s mind that he hasn’t eaten all day. Well at least he knew what he was gonna do today. Riku made his way to the kitchen and took out a notebook that was kept in one of the cabinets. It was Mitsuki’s recipe book. “I can’t really trust half of you guys in the kitchen without worrying about it being blown up,” he joked. “So to be on the safe side I left a guide on quick easy meals that you can make.”

 

Now what was he in the mood for today? It’s still relatively early in the day, so maybe something light. Then again, it was a day off so maybe he should do something special.

 

Then it hit him. If he hasn’t eaten then he’s pretty sure Iori hasn’t eaten either. He should probably make him something too.What could Riku make that would be enough for the two of them though? He thought for a moment then like a bolt of lightning, he was struck with a genius idea.

 

“Pancakes!”

 

Riku leafed through the pages before finding the recipe he was looking for; buttermilk pancakes. If he recalled correctly, pancakes were one of Iori’s favorite foods. Though he doesn’t like to admit it, Iori has a wicked sweet tooth. He can clear a stack of pancakes easily and still have enough room for seconds.

 

Riku read through the recipe guide twice to make sure he didn’t forget anything. He’s not a bad cook per se, just a bit on the clumsy side admittedly, but even he knew how to read off instructions from a book. After finishing mixing the pancake batter, Riku carefully poured some on to the griddle, forming six circles. Three for each of them. All he had to do was wait a minute to flip them over.

 

That wasn’t too hard. Riku was totally capable of making breakfast.

 

Still, plain pancakes seemed pretty lame. Maybe there was a way he could liven them up somehow. Then, for the third time today, another idea has dawned on Riku. He could decorate the pancakes with chocolate chips! Mitsuki always did say that even a small change in ingredients could make a big difference.

 

If he kept this up, maybe Iori would let his guard a bit, and actually praise Riku.

 

“ _These_ _pancakes_ _are_ _delicious_ , _Nanase_ - _san_ ,” he’d say. “ _You_ _really_ _are_ _a_ _reliable_ _senpai_.” Okay, maybe not that last part. But no doubt, it would make Iori happy.A smile would suit Iori best, after all.

 

“...se-san”

 

He hope that he could make Iori smile more often.

 

“Nanase-san! The stove! Something’s burning!”

 

Riku jerked back into reality; just in time to see Iori quickly rushed towards the kitchen, immediately turning off the stove. Crap. The pancakes were left on the griddle for too long! Luckily, it didn’t caught fire. But there was still some smoke lingering in the kitchen.

 

“Nanase-san, cover your nose and mouth, and get out of here!” Iori instructed. “I’ll let you know when it’s safe to come out.”

 

“R-right!”

 

 

[....]

 

“What have I always told you?”

 

“Never space out when working on a task.”

 

“And?”

 

“Always have someone, that isn’t Tamaki,present when using the kitchen.”

 

Iori and Riku were in the living room now. Luckily, the smoked has cleared up and there weren’t any casualties...minus the pancakes, that is. Those were completely totaled.

 

Iori sighed. After a pulling an all nighter studying, the last thing he wanted to do was play fire fighter. “Why were you making pancakes anyway? It’s a weekday and it’s only us two here. Nii-san wouldn’t like it if you waste food like that.”

 

Riku kept his head down. He was too embarrassed to even look at Iori. His plan on doing something nice completely backfired, no pun intended. Instead he now has to deal with another one of Iori’s scoldings.

 

 _Business_ _as_ _usual_ , he thought glumly.

 

“Nanase-san?”

 

Riku snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at Iori. For the most part, he didn’t look mad. Just more tired if anything. That made Riku felt even more guilty.

 

“Well, I figured that you probably haven’t eaten yet, so I thought I’d make you breakfast as well.”

 

“Me?”

 

Riku continued, “you were pretty tired earlier. So I wanted to do something that’ll cheer you up.”

 

“So you _were_ in my room.”

 

“I’m sorry! I knocked but there was no answer. Then I saw you sleeping at your desk, I didn’t want to disturb you.”

 

 

Iori looked away, to hide his embarrassment. “No, it’s fine. Thank you for your concern, Nanase-san. Are you alright though? The smoke didn’t hurt your lungs did it?”

 

Riku nodded, “yes I’m okay. I made it out in time.”

 

“That’s great. I’m glad you weren’t hurt,” Iori smiled softly

 

“Iori?”

 

“C-cause you’re our center and all,” he added quickly. “It would be bad if you couldn’t sing over a sore throat.”

 

Then, as if on cue, a small rumble could be heard from Iori’s stomach. Flustering him even more.

 

Riku laughed, “Guess I was right about you skipping breakfast.”

 

“Shut up!”

 

“Still, I’m curious. What were you working on, earlier? I didn’t think you were the type to leave homework for the last minute.”

 

“That’s because I’m not. I was studying.”

 

“You study?”

 

“Yes, Nanase-san,” Iori snapped. “I do. What are you insinuating?”

 

“Oh...uh. I just assumed you get high mark flawlessly. Cause you’re...you know,” Riku gestures awkwardly, “you’re you.”

 

“Don’t talk of me as if I’m some robot!”

 

“I joke, I joke. What were you studying about?”

 

“...” It was Iori’s turn to look down.

 

Riku blinked, “Iori?”

 

“Don’t laugh.”, Iori muttered.

 

“What?”

 

“I said don’t laugh! Do you remember how Yotsuba-san came home the other day, practically bouncing off the walls with joy, showing off his high marks that he got on his midterm?”

 

Riku nodded,“Yeah. Sougo-san was so happy. He even let Tamaki eat King Pudding before dinner that night. But why bring that up?” 

 

“Ifailed” Iori muttered quickly.

 

“You did what?”

 

“Isaidifailed.”

 

Riku tilted his head, “Iori, you’re gonna have to speak up.”

 

“I said I _**failed**_! God, Nanase-san, why do you have to make things so difficult!?” Iori was practically seething at this point.He took in a deep breath to calm himself down before continuing.

 

“Anyway, the make up exam is at the end of the week, so I have been studying nonstop. Satisfied?”

Riku took a moment to absorb everything before replying.So that’s what’s been keeping Iori up at night. He knew Iori didn’t handle failure well, if musfes was any indication.

“What was the subject about?”

 

Iori blinked, “Oh. Well, classic literature.”

Riku beamed, “I can help you with that! Believe it or not, I’m pretty knowledgeable on that.”

 

”Nanase-san, it’s okay. This is my mistake. I have to own up to it.”

 

“This again. Come on, Iori. We’re friends! Friends help each other when they’re down. Let me study with you.

 

“Nanase-san...” Iori began.

 

“If you don’t, I’ll tell Mitsuki that you’ve been pulling all-nighters for the past week or so.” Riku added.

 

 

“Bringing nii-san into this...how shameful. Fine. You win. You can help.”

 

“Yay! But on one condition.”

 

Iori glared. “What? You’re the one who offered just now.”

“I know. But I still want a reward.”

 

“I don’t even know why I’m still entertaining this, but go on. What do you want?”

 

“Well...um...can you make us your special warm milk and honey?” Riku asked shyly.

 

“Is that all? Well that seems like a reasonable trade. Plus it’s perfect for a rainy day like this.”

 

“Yay! You’re the best, Iori!” Riku cheered.

 

“F-flattery won’t get you anywhere, Nanase-san.”

 

For the rest of the day, the two studied together while drinking warm milk with honey as well as listening to the pitter patterof the rain outside. It was a day off well spent.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, I was gonna write about Riku and Iori swapping clothes, since they’re the same size.(lol!) But during the writing process, I liked the idea of the two switching roles. In which Riku tries to take care of a stressed out Iori. 
> 
> As always, criticism is always appreciated. Thank you for reading. ^^
> 
> -Rei


End file.
